Dungeons and Dragons? What about Angels and demons
by acid-veins
Summary: Anna Is an Fallen angel of the lord but with a little twist. Half way though her Mothers pregnancy there was a surprise! Another baby started to grow The last 3 month's she grew normal. They said she was blessed. Yeah. Blessed by Lucifer Dean/OC/Casteil


I stared in the mirror of my reflection. I looked like I was dead, My eyes where sunken in there blue darker. Lifeless it seemed. I looked to the side to see my twin and I groaned.

"Anna. Do I really have to substitute for you?" I whined. Since Castiel and Ariel where on our, scratch that. _**HER**_ tail considering I filled in for her at times. Such as I was about to. Your probably like WHOA! SHE HAS A TWIN? Yes she has a twin. But where not _**EXACTLY**_ identical. You see Her face is more square shaped? Or like a rectangle yeah mine's more soft looking. A heart shaped baby face if you will. But twin none the less. Who is in fact not human. Yep you guessed it angel! Well yes and no. Demon? Yes and no. Considering Anna was an angel that fell and all. Her mother well our human body's mother was only having one baby. But in the few months I developed. Because I'm just oh so special. Yeah. Fear my sarcasm. But it only happened because well one of Lucy's whores took some of his baby batter and shoved it up my mothers vagina halfway through her pregnancy with Anna. Weird right? And yes. I did say baby batter. Deal with it. So yeah. I'm the daughter of an fallen angel. Pretty cool right? MOTHER FUCKING LIES! It sucks. Cause demons literally try to rape me. Not cool. Just no. no no no no no no no. And also since that would have made me half angel half human my dad twisted the human soul inside of me. So I'm half angel half demon. I stared at Anna and she laughed slightly. My complexion was horrible. My eyes looked like I was trying to be a raccoon. My hair was all tangled and messy. I groaned. Anna walked over to be and she set her hand on my face and I hissed. It felt like I was being burned. She let go and I looked back at my reflection. My skin had more color. My dark red hair was silky smooth my eyes where no more sunken and I smiled at the rim of eyeliner that surrounded them. I sighed and I stretched, If I was going to go I was going to have to get into my sisters character. I was way more…Intriguing. The only person that knew when I was substituting for Anna was Sam Winchester. Oh Sam no he does not drink my blood first off. That's for his little whore. When Dean was in hell let's just say… I was his new Dean for a while. Which meant he meant Anna and all that jazz. Sam was the _**ONLY**_ reason I was sane when I had to substitute for Anna. I looked down to see I was wearing a white lacy flowery tank top and my nose scrunched up. Eww. I saw I was my navy blue skinny jeans and Anna's black ballet flats. Ugh.. God I hate those shoes. I love them but there horrible to run in. Anna shoved me and I rolled my eyes at her silent gesture. I snapped my finger and I was in the passenger seat of a Chevy. Not sure what year and model. Sam was next to me driving and I sighed.

"And here I thought being sent to do Anna's dirty work would be amusing for once." I spoke folding my arms over my chest like a child. Sam obviously startled to death jumped and looked at me. While I only smiled.

"Jesus Christ August." Sam spoke while I only chucked.

"Dean's coming after you." I said leaning back and propping my legs on the dash.

"And he's goanna find you the morning after you've had a hit." I said the event flashing in my mind. Sam flamed on the brakes and I sighed. He started breathing heavily and I looked to see his eyes darting.

"Are you seriously driving while your still able to have illusions?" I said annoyed and I sighed. I ran my thumb nail across my wrist and I watched the blood seep out as it washed over the other scars adoring my wrist. I held it to him and I sighed.

"Because I'm only half it wont be much. But it'll be enough to keep you sane." I stated and I groaned inwardly. Sam knew I didn't think this was right because well. In demon this was pretty much considered sex. Sam grabbed my arm staring at it and I rolled my eyes. Awe He cares. To bad I care more. I pushed my arm to his face. He didn't need another clue. His lips clamped to my wrist and my eye twitched. It felt like he was a vampire. My eyes widened a second as I got this feeling. Considering this is how Demons fuck besides when in human vessels. Yeah. I freaked a little. I yanked my arm back and I looked at Sam My eyes alert and wide his glistened his a haze over them and I groaned,

"Okay yeah enough. Your fine now. Never speak of this again." I said while I ran my finger across the bleeding cut as it healed instantly. Sam cleared his throat and nodded as he stepped on the gas. He never turned off the car in the first place. I pulled out my iPod from my pocket and smiled. This was my pride and joy. I put in my batman earphones**(A/N: No Dean Winchester is not on them.)** I heard the guitar beginning to Kiss- Shout it out loud and I smiled. My foot tapped to the beat on the dash while my head bobbed. My element: Music. You don't mess with my music. Sam turned on the radio to his dammed country music that I hate so much. Sam turned up the volume all the way drowning out my classic rock and I huffed,

"Bitch." I muttered and Sam smiled.

"Jerk." He stated and I laughed.

"Nooo! That's you and Deans thing! We mustn't copy." I said and Sam laughed. I flicked though my songs until I smiled finding the one I wanted. Asking Alexandria Not the American average, Hey, I like some screamo also! I pulled out my ear phones and I smirked. I let my eyes shine black as I manipulates the sound waves, I lessened the ones of the radio and I turned them back towards the radio making it blow up. While I increased the ones of my iPod blasting it. The drums started in and I smiled as Sam let out an unworldly groan. I giggled.

"1 2 3 4!" Danny Worsnop screamed and I smiled.

"Come on baby

Keep it down, honey hush your lips

Clothes trailing from the backdoor to the bedroom

And I don't even know your name." I sang and I waggled my eyebrows at Sam and he laughed. He looked at me weird considering my eyes where black. I stopped converting the sound waves and my eyes went back to there blue and Sam rolled his eyes seeing my eyes back to normal. I shoved my ear phones back in the iPod and I put the earphones in my ears letting the music consume my mind.

"You're a odd one." Sam said and I nodded.

"Oh. So you just noticed?" I asked and Sam rolled his eyes. We pulled up into a nice looking hotel and I quirked an eyebrow. If Sam's on the run shouldn't he book a pace where dean wont think he'll be which is here. Then Dean would know that Sam wouldn't pick here so is why he picked it but. Ugh. Head ache. I got out at Sam booked a room and he sat in the corner freaking out. Yeah. NO more of my blood. Sam got up while I sat on one of the lounge sofa's and the door gave a hallow knocking sound. Ruby. Ugh. How I hated her. Despite the fact that she was a little demon whore. She was pretty cool actually. Okay well For a demon. She was okay. They had chit chat and when ruby turned her eyes towards me her eyes widened. Mine turned black.

"Calm the fuck down." I stated and she glared at me. She can't tell me and Anna apart. How sad. Jesus Christ when the angels figure out. I heard a slam and I snapped to attention to see Sam on Ruby and I groaned. I got up and walked into the other room and I sighed. I heard a soft moan and I groaned again. Son of a bitch.

"It means your strong enough to kill Lilith. Just in time to the final seals are breaking." I heard Ruby say and I groaned. Yeah I groan allot. Get used to it bub. Ugh daddy dearest why must you be such a pain the ass? I heard rustling and I assumed they where either going at it again or someone was getting out of bed. I heard a moan an I screamed. Getting 5 minutes of sleep tends to do that do you. I got up from my chair and I stomped over to the door. I flung it open closing my eyes and I yelled.

"STOP FUCKING! I ONLY GOT 5 MINUTES OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT! I'M CRANKY I KNOW FUCKING DEAL WITH IT! FUCKING WHORES!" I yelled and I huffed going out of the room. I smiled.

"Hi Dean" I said and I walked down the hall opposite of dean. I walked to the soda machine and glared at it. I watched as it rumbled and a 'Mountain Dew' fell for it and I smiled. I grabbed it and sighed walking back down the hallway unscrewing the cap and taking a drink. I walked over to the door and I turned and I winked at Dean before I opened the door and walked in. Now you're probably thinking BAD AUGUST right? Yeah I know. Gotts to stay in character. But its so fun to play with dean! I mean. Have you seen the way he looks at Anna? He's jus begging for a fuck.

"I hope we can fix things." Sam said as I closed the door and I groaned. My eyebrow raised and I sighed. Walking over to the bed and I sat on it my nose crumpling at the smell. Sex. Don't get me wrong. It's great and all but the smell sometimes is just AWFUL. Ruby started zipping up her suit case and I smiled.

"3,2,1" I said smirking staring at the door. After I said 1, said door busted open and I smiled. Dean has joined the party. Lets just get Castiel to stay out. I can't think when he's around. Staring at me. Ugh. It's creepy. Dean lunged at Ruby and she barley deflected the move and I watched in anticipation. Dean circled her and slammed her against the wall and I sat wishing I had some popcorn an a drink. There hands where locked together as they fought silently grunting and I sighed. This was kind of boring now. Ruby pushed him back and he twirled and he raised the dagger at ruby and I saw the door fly open to see Sam running at Dean. He grabbed the knife and pushed him away. Did nobody recognize me?

"Juss take it easy." Sam said looking at him protection in his eyes.

"Must be some party you to had going. Considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well real solid try but here I am." Dean said and I snorted. Damn straight.

"Dean. I'm glad you're here," Sam said and I smirked. Liar.

"look, Let's just talk about this." He said and I sighed. He sounds like a woman trying to explain how she ended up with his best friend in bed and he walked in and yelled 'IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!' Then bitch what the fuck am I suppose to think?

"As soon as she's dead you can talk all you want." Dean said and I clapped my hands. Someone who agrees with me. I was ignored. I huffed and crossed my arms. The brothers stared at each other and I groaned falling on my face on the bed quickly getting up at the reminder of what they did in this bed last night and this morning.

"Ruby get out of here." Sam said looking back and I huffed. What about me? I'm childish I know. Get over it.

"She's not going anywhere." Dean said and I smiled as he walked closer to Sam. Ruby left her shit on the bed and she pranced and when I say pranced I mean PRANCED LIKE A DAMN HORSE! Over to the door and she opened it and she was gone.

"She's poison Sam!" Dean yelled and I cocked my head to the side. Fuck yeah.

"It's not what you think Dean." Sam said and I rolled my eyes. Again with the marriage metaphor.

"Look what she did to you," Dean yelled and they looked at each other for a second.

"She up and vanishes weeks at a time leaving you cracking up for another hit!" Dean yelled again and I nodded. That was true.

"She was looking for Lilith." Sam said it like she was the fucking queen bee. Dean leaned back a little breathing hard like who gives a fuck.

"That is French for manipulating your ass 10 ways from Sunday." Dean grunted and I raised my eyebrow. Never heard that one before.

"No. You're wrong Dean." Sam said and I sighed. This will not end well.

"Sam, you're lying to your self. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me you know you would." Dean said and I smiled slightly. Brotherly love right there.

"Just listen Dean," Sam whispered and he threw the knife on the bed right next to me.

"just listen, for a second. We've got a lead on a demon close to Lilith Just come with us Dean. We'll do this together." Sam said his puppy dog eyes going full blown wide and shiny.

"That sound great. But as long as it's you and me. Demon bitch is the deal breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we'll go right now." Dean said and I took a drink of my soda. Damn family drama. Sam looked up and he shook his head sighing.

"I can't. Dean I need her," Dean broke then.

"to kill Lilith. I know you cant wrap your head around it but maybe one day you'll understand." Oh yeah. He'll Understand alright. When you kill Lilith and you see what happens Sam. Sam scoffed and I glared at him.

"I'm the only one who can do this dean." He said and my eyes widened. No he's not bitch please I could go chop down Lilith right now.

"No. You're not the one who's going to do this." Dean said and I sighed as I unscrewed my drink taking a sip.

"Oh yeah I forgot the angels think it's you." Sam said a roll of his eyes.

"You don't think I can?" Dean asked silent threats filled his words. Ugh.

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough." I winced. Low shot bro. Low _**LOW **_shot there bro.

"Then who the hell are you?" Dean said and I groaned.

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done." Sam said and I rolled my eyes. Ruby has him in deep.

"Yeah? You're not goanna do a single damn thing." Dean said and My face fell towards the bottom of the bed into the bed as I screamed into the covers it muffled it really good. Barley audible.

"Stop Bossing me around Dean!" Sam grunted losing his cool for a few seconds.

"Look, my whole life you take the wheel you call the shots and I trust you because you are my brother and now I'm asking you for once to trust me." Sam said and I could hear the water works begin to flow soon. I could smell the salty water in the air.

"No. You don't know what you're doing Sam." Dean said and I clamped my ears shut. No more talking! I could hear muffled yelling and I sighed. It was better.

"It's what you are!" Dean yelled loud and I winced. Ouch man. Ouch. I looked over to see they where talking and deans mouth opened again.

"It means." I heard though my hands.

"…" Sam said something but I couldn't hear it. Awe Dean now you're goanna go and make your little brother cry. It seems like you're the monster here. Sam's mouth opened again but I couldn't hear and I groaned. I felt sorry for the little fucker. They where staring at each other and I saw Sam's mouth move but I couldn't hear what he said again. Dean's mouth moved barley and I saw Sam closed his eyes and he leaned his head back. Oh shit. His lips puckered as he nodded a little and he looked out the window. He looked at Dean and he swung his fist hitting him straight in the jaw making Dean fall to the floor.

"OH!" I yelled and I smiled as I took a piece of hotel paper and I used my nail to scribble a 10 on it and I held it towards Sam. Yeah he didn't see it. I leaned over to look at Dean seeing he was still conscious and Sam was looking at him with hatred breathing heavily. Oh shit this is bad. Dean stood up and looked at him calm as can be and I nodded in approval. Dean the swung _**HIS**_ fist at Sam(His hand with the ring on it mind you that really hurt) And then it began. The fight of the Winchesters. I quickly got up and I ran to the men. I stepped between them Dean's fist hitting my side. I paid to attention to it. I pushed them at once sending one brother to each side of the suit.

"Y'ALL JUST NEED TO CALM DOWN AND SMOKE A BLUNT AND LAUGH AND BE BROTHERS!" I yelled looking at them my eyes slits. Ugh. Now Dean's goanna think Anna's possessed. Fuck my life. With a salty baseball bat. No. Salt doesn't draw out my demon and kill me in fact my French fries are always salty. But sometimes is does cause discomfort. Dean had smashed through the glass thing and Sam was walking over to him. Sam stared at Dean and I watched quietly Dean looking at me like Castiel had poofed so close that his chest was touching Deans back. Yeah. Scary thought. Sam descended on Dean and I watched ready to spring incase he did something. Sam fell on his knee's and then. His hands where around Dean's throat. I gasped in horror. I ran and I pulled on sam and I sighed. My eyes grew black as I hid my face in Sam's back. I pulled on his shoulders roughly as I spoke.

"Sam Winchester Let go of your brother _**NOW**_."

I said my voice dark. My eyes went back to there almost white green and I blinked breathing heavily as Sam's hands let go of Dean's throat. He got up and I sighed.

"You don't know me." Sam said slowly like he was stupid and I giggled a little. Stupid big giant.

"You never did. And you never will." Sam said and I groaned rolling on the bed so I was on the my back. Sam jerked his head towards the door at me as He turned from Dean and I furrowed my eyebrows. What if I just so happens to go with Dean?

"If you walk out that door don't you ever come back." Dean said and I frowned. Yeah. I'm going with Dean. Sam turned around and his face was pure evil. I cringed slightly. Dean was on the verge of tears and I closed my eyes silently yelling at Anna.

'_BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE! AND I BET DEAN THINKS YOUR POSSESSED OR SOME SHIT BUT NOO YOU HAD TO GO DO ANGEL SHIT AND GO SEND ME TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!_' I screamed at Anna un fallen tears streaming down my face. Sam jerked his head as for me to come and I sighed. I got up and I walked. In order to get to the door I had to walk to Dean and I smiled as I reached him. I crouched by him as he rolled over and I knew. That's when the tears started. I placed my hand on his back and I rubbed soothingly. I wish Castiel would come for once. To heal dean. Considering angels could do that.

"_I'm….In….Heaven….torture….."_

The voice in my head said weak and small and I groaned. Gosh Anna. Dean rolled over and I saw his stained cheeks. He refused to cry in front of me. Oh if only he knew who I really was. I knew my eyes shimmered with compassion and I coughed awkwardly.

"Anna I'm confused. Dean muttered quietly as he sat up.

"What confuses you Dean?" I asked making my voice slightly higher so I sounded like Anna. Dean paused his eyes becoming hard.

"Castiel said that you where gone. And that outburst," Dean said and I knew my eyes shown with fear. I had been caught.

"That's the farthest thing away from what Anna would say." His eyes glistened with amusement for a second.

"Mind telling me why you're using her meat suit?" He asked and I backed away slowly. Shit. Dean smirked and I looked down. A devil trap. I smiled. I walked out of it feeling a warm tingle rush though me as I walked past it. I raised my eyebrow at Dean. He was shocked.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Oh you know. A person." I said my normal voice as I blinked.

"What where you doing with Sam? Poising him more?" Dean sneered and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No. I was just looking for some entertainment. But I seem to have dropped by on some Drama instead." I said which was sort of true.

"Why aren't you in heaven?" Dean asked and I smirked. He doesn't know what to think of me.

"OH yea know. Bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell." I stated walking over to dean holding out my hand to give him a hand up. He flinched once I said hell and I nodded. Hell is not a nice place. Dean looked at my hand and I rolled my eyes.

"My hand does not bite dude. Unless it grew a mouth which I don't think is fucking possible." I said reaching into my pocket absently and I groaned. No ciggs. Fuck. Dean chuckled and He grabbed my hand and next think I knew I was on the floor Dean on top of me pouring water on my face. No doubt holy water. I coughed as it went down my throat wrong.

"GOOD GOD MAN! I'M NOT A FUCKING DEMON NOW STOP BEING SO PARANOID!" I yelled as I pushed Dean off me and I got up. Dean looked at me and I could tell he was getting ready to call Castiel. FUCK! I groaned.

"Ugh okay fine! I surrender but I'm afraid I don't have a little white flag. but if I did. It wouldn't be white because I'd color the misfits skull on it. But anyway. I'm not a angel or a demon or a trickster or Lilith so calm the fuck down and what ever you do. DO NOT CALL THAT FUCKING MAN IN THE DIRTY TRENCH COAT!" I said stressing the last sentence. I whined in my head. I was venerable.

"Give me one good reason why not." HE said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Sam get's murdered." I said quietly and that's when Dean stopped. He stared at me and I sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, You're taking me to Bobby or you're just goanna leave me here but because I said that Bobby part now you're taking me. Ugh me and my big ass mouth." I grumbled Dean grasping my arm and I groaned. At least Dean had good music choice. I sighed walking with him well being tugged by him.

"If you even so get my baby dusty you're head's on a stake you hear me?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes. I looked at his car and my jaw slacked open. Mother fucker has my car! I looked at it and I relaxed when I saw that it was 4 doors. Dean Winchester had a 1967 black chevy impala 4 door. I have a 1967 black Chevy impala 2 door. Yeah not much of a difference. I walked around the side t the passenger and I sighed. I felt like I was sitting in my own car unable to drive. I didn't like it.

"Who are you?" Dean asked and I sighed. No more going back now.

"I'm Anna's twin sister." I mumbled pulling out my iPod. Dean stomped on the brakes.

"WHAT?" He yelled and I shrugged.

"I'm Anna's twin." I said leaning back propping my feet on the dash. Yeah no. Dean sacked at my legs and I huffed putting them back down.

"You're angel girl's twin." Dean said again slowly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Dean, I'm angel girls twin." I said untangling my earphones. Dean glared. I shrugged.

"So you're an angel." Dean said and I shrugged a tiny smirk on my face."

"In a way." I said as I pushed my right earphone in my ear. I grabbed the music player and I pushed the little middle button on the touch twice and I raised the volume all the way. I couldn't to the sound thingy like I did to Sam or else. Dean would find away to kill me. I pushed the little sideways triangle

"Cary on my wayward son there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more." Rang through out my ears and Deans head snapped to me as I tapped my feet to the drums.

"Classics?" Dean said and I smiled nodding. Dean smirked. I watched the road ahead and I sighed throwing my head back. Let's hope that Castiel is busy while I'm here.


End file.
